Honored Memories
by Kryptonite
Summary: PG-13 for later violence. Basically the crew gets a machine that will show them all their 'honored memories' which for some are good and others... well... aren't so good. You'll like so just read. Thanks!
1. Ambassador Trading

Honored Memories

By: Kryptonite

A/N: Hello. My first Andromeda fic, hope you like. I kinda got the idea while I was reading another story (Haunted Past by LittleRedHead) and I could just… ya know, see it. I'm not real sure how long it's gonna be or _exactly_ where it's going but that's a good thing because it means you, the reader, has some amount of input in what you want to happen. Well, enough of my ramblings. Enjoy the story!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

" Dylan. Incoming message." Rommie, Andromeda Ascendants AI, toned out.

" On screen." Dylan said, walking onto the bridge.

" Captain Hunt. I am Ambassador Valence from Ugroth. I am a… trader of sorts."

Dylan smiled at the screen, thinking of the possibilities of trade that the Perseid might want. " What can I help you with Ambassador?"

" I have a proposition for you Captain. If I may come aboard, we would be better able to bargain."

" Of course Ambassador." Dylan held the smile in place until the screen blacked out. Just for good measure he waited another ten seconds. " Security on high alert."

" Yes sir." Rommie said, punching in the right code.

" I want to know why they're here. I want to know why a Perseid _ambassador_ is trading."

" Dylan? Maybe he simply has something he created and wants to get rid of." Beka, ever the voice of reason, suggested.

" Oh! I want ta be the first one to try it." Harper, the local genius, put in, his face lighting up in glee.

~~~~~

" I must say Ambassador, your request was… unexpected."

" I know it was a bit… unexpected." The chin head smiled nicely, setting its cup down on the table. " But I thought, given everything you've done for the universe at large, I thought it was time to give you something in return."

" That's very kind of you but you didn't have to." Dylan smiled; wishing the Perseid would hurry up.

" Oh but I did. I've invented a marvelous machine. It shows you your fondest memories." Dylan straightened up at that.

" Any memory?"

" Yes, yes any memory at all." The Perseid showed no sign of knowledge at the reaction that he was causing Dylan Hunt.

" What exactly do you want for it?"

~~~~~

" He wants _what_?" Harper exploded later when Dylan told his crew what Ambassador Valence was asking for.

" Come on Harper it's a perfect trade off."

" No way. No way am I giving that… chin head my Bell X-1. I haven't even been able to finish it yet!"

" He's willing to give us the plans for the machine so you can replicate it. See how it works without destroying the one we have." Harper grumbled a bit more before giving in.

" Oh all right! But I want _at least_ two gallons of Neubayern Weisbrau. Got it?"

Dylan pretended to consider then said, " Okay."

" You're giving him beer?" Beka asked, pointing to the short engineer.

" Willingly?" Rommie added. Trance had stayed in the back, thinking over the situation.

" Yes. Now if you'll excuse me I have a business transaction to complete." Dylan walked out of the room followed closely by Trance.

" Dylan are you sure this is a good idea?" Dylan stopped, looking over at the resident doctor/botanist.

" What do you see?"

" Nothing." She replied, just a touch defensive. " Except that this could go very, very wrong, very, very quickly."

" Is that all Trance?" Dylan looked at the golden-skinned alien as she slowly nodded yes. " Okay. Warning noted. Good day." He walked on, leaving a very irked Trance watching him leave.

She shook her head and muttered, " It's never enough."

~~~~~

" We have a deal." Dylan shook Valence's hand in an agreement of the pact.

" Good, good. As soon as everything's ready I'll transfer all the data over to your ships computers. I'll send the machine later tonight."

" Thank you ambassador."

" My pleasure Captain Hunt." The Perseid's eyes flashed slightly as he turned from Dylan, his voice lowering a few octaves as he muttered, " My pleasure." 


	2. Mempulse

Honored Memories

By: Kryptonite

A/N: Thanks to everyone who reviewed, nine on the first chapter! Yay! I'll mention you all at the bottom. I'm glad everyone liked the first chapter I'm really glad with the way it came out. Well, anyway you get to 'see' the Mempulse, the machine they traded for, in action. See if you can guess what Dylan's going to see when it's his turn. Enjoy the chapter!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

" It's relatively simple." Harper said, poking at the flexi on which the information had been copied.

" Does that mean you know how it works?" Beka asked, bored and wanting to get on with the testing. Harper looked up and gave Beka a look that clearly said, 'You've got to be kidding me.'

" Yes."

" Good, you can go first." Dylan said from behind the blond genius.

" Why me?" He whined, craning his neck to look at Dylan.

" Because. You understand it." Dylan said simply, smiling. Rommie's warning bells rang, signaling an incoming ship. " Again?" Dylan asked, rolling his eyes, his body automatically heading for the door.

" I'm coming with you." Beka called, running out after him.

" I'll try it Harper." Trance offered once the door had slid shut.

" You sure?" He asked, looking in concern at the paling alien. She swallowed and shook her head.

" No one can see your memories, right?"

" Correcto mongo babe. Just sit right here… hand here… and bada bing bada boom, we're set." Harper finished setting up and Trance took a surprised gasp of air as the image in front of her was altered.

~~~~~

" Didn't expect to see you so soon." Dylan commented dryly.

" Didn't expect to see you ever." Beka muttered behind him. Dylan turned and frowned before turning back to the man on the screen.

" I had business to take care of."

" Your son. I thought you wanted to be with him."

" I did. I do."

" I still don't understand what you're asking of us Tyr."

His face retained the haunted look of a dead man walking as he asked, " Did a Perseid named Valence come by?"

~~~~~

" Ahh!" Trance screamed lurching forward and breathing heavily. Eyes wide she tried to control her intake of oxygen.

" You okay Trance?" Harper had stepped forward automatically, reaching towards the nice, sweet, plant-loving girl.

" I'm fine." She grounded out, her voice harsh.

" Are you sure, 'cause I could-"

" I said I'm fine!" She yelled, ripping the machine from her body and running from the room, mindless of the spilling blood. Harper simply stared after her retreating form, trying to figure out why Trance, the cool, collected person she was, would act like someone had put a gun to her head.

" Where's Trance off to in such a hurry?"

Harper shrugged, back to the newcomer. " Beat's me. Wanna try Dylan?"

" Sure. What do I do?" Seamus put Dylan through the process and hoped his experience turned out better than Trance's had.

__

" Sara relax. It's just your parents." Dylan was smiling at his fiancée as they went to meet her parents for dinner.

" You don't know what they're like." Sara chided back, smiling and panicking at the same time. Dylan grabbed Sara's arms and stopped her from walking into the doors of the restaurant.

" They're parents. They just want what's best for you." He kissed the top of her head as she sighed.

" I know."

" Come on." He pulled the door open and they walked in.

*Flash*

" Hello Dylan. It's a pleasure to meet you."

" The pleasure's all mine Mrs. Riley."

" Oh please call me Shelley."

" It's nice to meet you Dylan. Name's Bob."

" Nice to meet you."

" Let's eat, shall we?" The four sat down around the table and started reading the menu.

*Flash*

" Ready?" Gaheris Rhade just frowned at his friend, his facial expression saying 'Of course.'

" Okay, here I come." Dylan said, dribbling the ball and faking to the right. Rhade managed to steal the ball and take it out in a matter of seconds. By the time Dylan got to a point he could've blocked the ball, Gaheris had already shot the ball, sinking it into the basket for a three-point shot.

" The question should have been if you were ready." Gaheris mocked smugly.

" You're good. But not good enough." Dylan managed to steal the ball and sink two more baskets before Rhade got it back and won the game.

Dylan's body surged forward, sweat breaking out along his hairline and his heart pumping.

" Whoa!" Harper called, lunging forward to stop Dylan from bashing his head into the table. " Did it work?"

" Yeah. I felt like I actually ran that whole game." Dylan was still breathing heavily but his heart was slowing down.

" That's the beauty of this baby. Now… just let me remove this one last attachment." Harper stuck his tongue between his teeth and slowly pulled the last insert out and away from Dylan's left temple. Dylan winced as it pulled loose.

" Done?"

" All done. I'm just gonna head down to Machine Shop Seven and see if I can't replicate this thing." Harper went to pick up the original but Dylan snatched it away from him before he could take more than two steps.

" You aren't pulling the original apart. Valence gave us all the information pertaining to the Mempulse. Use that."

" Alright, alright. Touchy." Harper walked off down the hallway and Dylan set the machine back on the table.

" Time to get back to work." Dylan sighed heavily, heaving himself away from the table.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

LittleRedHead- Thanks I'm glad you liked the first chapter. And you're welcome for mentioning your story. I honestly got the idea when I was sitting in front of my comp reading your story (which by the way is very good)!

Yullia- Hopefully I'll keep going strong for the next few chapters and not disappoint anyone. Hope you enjoyed!

Karola & Lucky- Here's more.

Troll99- Never trust _anything_ you don't know as well as the back of your hand bearing gifts for no good reason.

Ames- I'm glad you think it has potential. Hopefully I'll live up to it! *grins* Enjoy!

Gordon AI- Very sneaky, sneaky. Here's more, can't wait to see more reviews (hint, hint)

Dataport- I thought it was a good start too.

Kingleby- I'm not going to give descriptions of everyone's memory but you will 'see' Harper's. He's the coolest!


	3. Anger Management

Honored Memories

By: Kryptonite

A/N: Thanks to everyone who reviewed, nine again! Yay! I'll mention you all at the bottom. I'm glad everyone liked the second chapter I'm really happy with the way it came out. Trance freaks out in this chapter and Tyr is a little more 'involved' with someone on the ship than we thought (wink, wink). Anyway, enjoy.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

" Harper?" Dylan walked slowly into Machine Shop Seven, one cautious step at a time. " Harper?" He called, looking around the brightly-lit room. A crashing sound from his left caused him to spin and see Harper shedding machine parts like water.

" I'm up, I'm up." Harper said blearily, ready to fall back asleep.

" Sure you are. Have you been able to replicate the machine?"

" Nope. Can I go back to sleep?" Seamus Harper was wobbling dangerously on his feet, his eyes getting heavier by the minute.

" Not unless you want a sore back and a crick in your neck." Harper blinked rapidly, holding up one finger to make a point and still wobbling.

" Wouldn't be the first time Cap'n." With that Harper fell back asleep standing up, causing him to fall back into the pile of parts. Dylan shook his head and grinned at his quirky genius engineer.

Moving to pick the kid up, Dylan's foot brushed against something that decided to wrap around his ankle. He went down with a crash. Harper woke up instantly, gun at the ready, eyes searching the room for the intruder before finding him at his feet.

" Oh hey Dylan. Whatcha doin' down there?"

" Apparently nothing. Do you mind?" Harper rolled his eyes and hauled the taller man up.

" Now if you don't mind, heave ho!" Harper said, motioning with his arm to the door before he started marching.

" Where are you going?" The captain called after him.

" Bed!" Harper called back, grinning maniacally the entire time.

Dylan turned around and let his gaze sweep over Harper's 'home away from home'. " I will never understand that man."

" I don't think anyone ever will." Beka said. Dylan turned to find her leaning against the doorframe. " Am I interrupting something?" She asked teasingly.

" Nope not at all. Want to get something to eat while we're both up?"

" Sure." She said smiling and holding out her hand for him to take.

" Let's go." The two walked down the hall, Tyr watching their every step.

" I'm sorry." The words were whispered into the hallway echoing with Beka and Dylan's footsteps.

~~~~~

" Harper? Harper wake up!" A voice called through Harper's fog-clouded consciousness.

" Go away." He waved his hand above his head, hoping to make the annoying 'fly' leave him alone.

" No, now wake up." A sharp sudden pain radiated from his upper left arm and Harper woke up quickly. It turned out that Trance was twisting the flesh.

" Let go, I'm up! I'm up!"

" Good, now get dressed." Harper grumbled the entire time as Trance watched and waited against his door.

" What's all this about?"

" You'll see." The two marched down to Beka's quarters and then Dylan's. Rommie had started following them at some point along the way.

" What's this about?" She kept her mouth shut but opened the door to the room where Dylan had left the machine the evening before. Tyr was sitting in the chair, every attachment hooked to his body, eyes glazed over and drool coming out of his open mouth.

But what really shocked everybody was the image sitting above the table like a holo-projector.

" I thought you said this couldn't show your memories to anyone." Trance rounded on Harper, more than major-ly pissed off. Harper's arms flew up to guard his face from the wrath of the golden alien.

" I didn't think it could!" He wailed back, mind flashing to a time when if he had screwed up he could've been killed.

" What did you see yesterday?!" Trance yelled again. She had backed Harper into a corner and was right in his face.

" Nothing! I didn't see nothing!" He yelled, head turned away and eyes closed, expecting her to hit him.

Rommie's calm voice interrupted her tirade. " Trance. I can see everything that happens on this ship. I was watching yesterday while you tried the machine. We couldn't see anything." Harper straightened, happy to have someone on his side. He started his usual bouncing thing when he was happy, his head bobbing slightly as he spoke.

" Yeah, yeah. I told you we couldn't see anything. Tyr's obviously used this longer than anyone on board. Maybe that has something to do with it." Everyone turned quiet as a very interesting image was shown and heard.

__

" Hello." Beka whirled, blonde hair flying around her shoulders, at the voice and clutched the towel tighter.

" Tyr? What the hell are you doing in here?" She glared daggers at the man who was so casually leaning against the doorframe.

" I wanted to see you." he answered simply. His eyes never left her body.

" You wanted to see me? Excuse me but my eyes are up here." Tyr slowly dragged his eyes upward and looked Beka head on. " What the hell do you want?"

" That should be obvious."

The image abruptly stopped and Tyr lunged forward as everyone had a habit of doing on this thing. Beka was hiding her face in her hands, remembering that day a little too clearly.

" Tyr? You okay?" The larger man was slowly but surely pulling everyone of the attachments out of his skin. A single drop of blood spilled from his temple but Tyr wiped it away quickly.

" I'm fine. Much better." Tyr looked a lot better than he had before. More rested, safer.

" You sure?" Dylan asked the question at the same time as Harper said, 'Wanna tell us when that little rendezvous happened?'

" Not gonna happen Little Man, and I'm fine. Much better." He took a deep breath and opened his eyes.

" Alright now that that little incident is over, which Beka are you sure…"

" Yes. That, um, time is not going to be discussed." She cleared her throat and fidgeted.

" Okay, anyway. Someone mind telling me why Tyr looks better now than he did when he came aboard?"

" The machine's addicting."

" Addicting?"

" Yes." Tyr looked straight at Beka the entire time he was talking and everyone noticed.

" Well this certainly is an interesting turn of events." Harper said, looking around the crowded room. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Harper's Pixie- Glad you think it's interesting. Trance will have more encounters with the stupid little object so don't worry.

Yullia- Hope you liked Tyr's I couldn't resist typing that. I always thought those two would make a nice couple… if Tyr ever got over being such an arrogant prat.

Karola- It'll be a good memory trust me. Might not be all that pleasant but it'll be a good one.

Ames- Thank you! Here's the next chapter.

Szhismine- His memories are coming soon enough, keep your shorts on. Yes Tyr was looking for the machine. Trance will explain, probably, later on.

Kingleby- Yeah total Harper fan myself. I have a friend who digs Tyr but Harper's smart, funny, cute and amazing. As long as he's not drunk or vindictive, even then he's still cute! ;)

me- Yeah, Harper saw the blood but it was just a few drops so it's not that scary. The reason the attachments hurt is because they have small needles on the ends that need to be embedded in at least the first layer of skin. Which is why it ripped Trance's skin when she didn't take it out right.

sparkycola- I love your name! Hopefully you won't get too anxious. Harper has a reason he stays away from the machine as long as possible which will be brought up in his memory… I think. Glad you loved it!

Labyris- I'll work on it thanks. Hopefully this chapter was a little bit better.


	4. Please, Please, Please

Honored Memories

By: Kryptonite

A/N: Okay I'm saying sorry now for how long this took to get out. But I spent the first five weeks of summer at summer school (gym blagh!) and then another two weeks out of state at my mothers house and I didn't want to risk my disks getting broken on the plane ride. Not to mention I hit a snag called writers' block. Then school started back up and my life has just been hectic this summer.

Well anyway, here's the fourth long awaited chapter, sorry it's short but I thought it was a good place to leave off. Enjoy!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

" In light of this new, ah-hem, development, no one is to use the machine under any circumstances. Understood?"

" Um Dylan?" Tyr said, raising his hand into the air.

" With the exception of you, Tyr. Is that understood." A mumbled chorus of 'yes sirs' answered back at him. " Okay, good. Everyone get to work." Dylan headed out of the room to his own quarters to catch up on some much-needed sleep.

" Alrighty then. Bye kids." Harper said, pausing and looking around the room before bolting out the door after Dylan and turning into the machine shop. " Privacy mode." He muttered quickly, the doors sliding shut and locking behind him.

" I have to go water my plants." Trance said into the uncomfortable silence, slipping out past Rommie who simply stood, arms crossed watching the two stare at each other.

" Rommie? Could you leave."

" In a sense no matter what goes on here I'll be able to-"

" Yes but could you take the physical, three dimensional sense of you out of this room please?" Beka interrupted the android.

" Fine." Rommie said simply, blinking rapidly and left the room.

" So…"

" You left Tyr. End of story."

~~~~~

" Harper what are you doing." The engineer jumped at the sound of another voice in the machine shop; he had been so engrossed in his work.

" Nothing." He said guiltily, trying to pull a sheet over the metal.

" Yes you are. What are you building?" Trance tried to see around Harper and just managed to catch a glimpse when he pulled the rest of the sheet over and around.

" Nothing, nothing."

" Harper I thought Dylan said not to touch the device."

" He never said I had to stop building the second one." Harper protested. Trance simply stared at him a moment before speaking.

" Okay. I want to find out something, but I'll need you to help me."

" Whatever you want my little goddess."

" I need you to finish building that machine and then let me observe you using it."

" WHAT! NO FREAKIN' WAY! NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO!"

" Oh come on Harper, please?!" Trance begged the younger man, all but draping herself over him. Harper growled angrily and in frustration and agreed.

" Fine."

" Thank you Harper." Trance said, kissing him on the cheek in her excitement.

" I hate you." He muttered venomously.

" No you don't. Finish that machine would ya? And quick." Trance said as she sashayed her way out of the room.

" Yes I do." He muttered, turning back to the metal work and his tools, sinking once more into the building oblivion. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Hebe- Glad you like the story line and sorry it took so long to get up!

Drakcir- No not Harper's turn and Trance is acting like she always is when there is a possibility of her past coming up. I mean, has anyone else noticed how she wigs out almost everytime?

Yullia- Although Dylan and Rommie would make a good couple I think she's better off with Captain Metis from the ship Bellerophon. That's just my opinion. (Episode 305 'The Lone and Level Sands')

Rommie's Voice- Yeah that whole Tyr/Beka thing in the background does help the story don't it? And I don't know, I'd have to think of something for it to be, but I was planning on focusing mainly on Harper. *shrugs*

Kingleby- Poor Harper… poor me having to live up to such praise! :) I'll tell that later when Trance's experiment goes on. We'll be seeing a lot of Harper's memories.

Gotmilk- I just had to write that. I mean, couldn't you just see Harper doing/saying something like that?

Gordon AI- Because it most likely is, I'm sorry to say. But everything must go down before it can go up again.

Littleredhead- Here's some more. It's not a bunch but you got me off my butt and writing it so there ya go.


	5. Surprises

Honored Memories

By: Kryptonite

A/N: Here's a new chapter, finally got some inspiration, yay. Enjoy.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

" Harper? What are you doing?" Rommie asked, sneaking up on the genius.

" Gah!" He shouted, jumping close to a foot in the air. " Don't do that to a guy Rommie. Course it wouldn't be a bad way to go, death by a gorgeous woman." He said, turning the comment into a suggestion.

" Not going to happen Harper."

" Just thought I'd give a shot." He said shrugging and turning back to his work. " And to answer your first question, what Dylan told me to do. Build a replica."

" Didn't he also say no one was to use it?"

" Yes but I'm not using it, simply building. Dylan wants to know how this thing works and the only way I can tell him that is if I use it myself."

" Mr. Harper has a point about what Dylan wants." Dylan said, coming into the machine shop.

" Would people stop sneaking up on me?" Harper asked, after starting at Dylan's voice entering the conversation.

" Whatever you say Harper. Now, what are you doing here Rommie? I thought you were going to find Trance."

" I was. Then I saw Harper working willingly without music on. I was just trying to remember the last time that happened. I can't."

" That's because the last time I worked without music was when Dylan told me to turn it off or he'd shove me out the air lock."

" No I believe the last time I said I'd let Tyr do what he's always wanted to do to you." Harper shuddered.

" The difference?" Dylan laughed at that.

" Not much. But if you'll excuse me, I have to go find Beka and no, Rommie, I don't want you to tell me." Dylan spoke as he backed out of the machine shop, leaving Harper and the android together alone again.

" You weren't going to use this were you?"

" 'Course not Rommie. I don't want to relive my memories, unlike you guys."

" Good, because if you do I will be forced to hurt you, understand?"

" Yes Rommie." Harper muttered, having turned his attention back to the machine in front of him.

" Good."

~~~~~

" Trance?"

" Yes Rommie?"

" I was wondering."

" About?" Trance continued to look over the plant she was currently trimming, refusing to turn and look at Rommie as she stood in the doorway to the arboretum.

" Why you were so adamant in knowing if Harper saw anything when you used the machine."

" Because… the memories I saw were not… pleasant ones. I wanted to make sure no one else saw them."

" Why?" Rommie asked, still confused as when she had walked in. Trance slammed the metal prunners on the shiny metal tabletop in anger.

" Because! They're _my_ memories, _not_ anyone else's." She spat, back tense, not turning her vision from the plant she was cutting.

" Okay. Sorry I asked." Rommie muttered, backing out of the room and letting the door slide shut in front of her. Inside, Trance broke down and fell to the floor, one hand covering her face, the other clutching the tabletop.

~~~~~

" Beka? You in here?" Dylan's ears could hear some pronounced scrambling as he continued to walk towards her quarters aboard the Eureka Maru.

" Dylan." Beka said, practically sliding out the door before he could reach it. Dylan noticed she was breathing heavily.

" Did I interrupt something?"

" No, nothing at all." When Beka lied and was really nervous she licked her lips, much like she had just done. Dylan simply smiled and quirked one eyebrow.

" Then why are you breathing so heavy?" 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A/N: Everyone seems to ask Harper what he's doing. Has anyone else noticed that? Right now I'm just trying to catch up on the episodes, I've been taping, Bad Kryptonite. Sorry this isn't much longer than my last update but hey, I updated. Any guesses as to what Beka was doing?


	6. Railing Pride

Honored Memories

By: Kryptonite

A/N: I updated, and the masses cheer. I know, I know. We get a Harper memory/dream in this one, just a taste but I know some of you were asking for it. We also find out just what Beka was up to *smirks*

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

" Harper do this, Harper fix that. Harper, Harper, Harper. I may be a genius but I am one tired one." Harper heaved a sigh before looking up at his loft bed. " I'm sleeping on the floor tonight." He muttered, dragging the blanket and pillows down.

~~~~~

" I was… I was just…" Beka pushed her tongue against her top teeth and then rolled her eyes. " I was trying to beat a Nietzchean at running." Dylan quirked an eyebrow and then looked past Beka to the room which contained Tyr and two treadmills.

" Really?" Dylan sounded astonished.

" Blame Valentine pride. Did you need something?"

" I was just going to ask you if there was any particular place you wanted to have down-time at. Until we get the whole 'Mempulse' situation figured out."

" Not really. Ask Harper, he always knows the best places to go for upgrade parts."

" Planning on upgrading the Maru?" Dylan asked, ignoring the anger radiating from Tyr.

" Just the navigation. It keeps flickering out on me."

" Alright. Try not to let your pride get you killed." Dylan said, clapping her on the arm briefly looking into the room.

" Hasn't killed me yet but I'll try."

" Good. See you next shift." Dylan responded, arms clapping back down to his sides before he turned to leave.

" One more time." Beka muttered to Tyr as she turned to face him. He just grinned like he had gotten everything he ever wanted.

~~~~~

__

" Get out here!" The voice thundered into the darkened house. The occupants just huddled in darkness, trying to control their breathing. The ten or so people were vanishing one by one down an open tunnel, making sure they made no more noise than a mouse.

" They aren't coming out sir."

" Smoke 'em out." A cruel voice answered back, sneering with disdain.

" Yes sir." The first voice answered before relaying the orders. The people within started to panic.

" Go, go!" A man said, shoving the children toward the open space first, stopping any of the adults from pushing past. " Take care of them Harper." He spoke to the little boy before helping to heave the heavy cover over. The last thing the boy heard was the whistle and glow of a smoke bomb before the cover crashed down on his head knocking him out.

Harper jerked awake on the floor of his room. " Rommie, what time is it?"

" Oh-two-hundred."

" Thank you. Man am I glad I slept on the floor tonight." Because Harper's bed was a loft and he scoffed at the idea of railings, most nightmare-filled nights caught him falling onto the hard metal floor. " I'm installing railings first thing tomorrow. Nothing better to do." The genius engineer puttered around his room, muttering to himself as he got ready for the new day a whole four and a-half-hours early.

~~~~~

" Harper? You're up early." Dylan remarked cheerfully as he strolled in to Machine shop seven where it seemed as if Harper had taken up residence.

" Ha ha ha. Very funny. You need something?"

" Yeah, the crew's got downtime coming up and I don't know where. Anyplace in particular you want or need to go? Also, Beka wants to get some items to upgrade the Maru with so… any ideas?"

" Diphda V, Pierpont, Scheherezade, and Winnipeg. Probably Winnipeg since we need to refuel soon."

" Okay then." Dylan blinked a few times, taking in Harper's unusal bitterness. " Are you alright, Mr. Harper?"

" I'm fine. I've been up since two this morning, but I'm fine." Harper continued to grumble to himself as he banged around the workroom. Dylan backed out slowly, running into Beka in the corridor.

" Everything okay?" Beka asked. A rather loud crash and Harper shouting obscenities in different languages answered her question. " I'll take that as a no."

" I think he's having an off-day." The sound of metal being kicked across the room was followed by sounds of Harper hopping around on one foot. That was followed by a sound of a body falling into a big pile of metal.

" One hell of an off day. So where we headed boss?"

" Winnipeg Drift."

" Nifty. I'll go lay in the course." Beka went to turn around but Dylan stopped her.

" Beka, is something going on with you and Tyr?"

" Nope. Not at all."

" You are a very bad liar."

" I know, but I'm being completely honest when I say nothing is going on."

" Yet." Dylan added after she finished. Beka just licked her lips, sighed and turned around to walk off. " I don't mean to pry."

" You just do because you love me, right Dylan?"

He started chuckling. " Right." Dylan answered, shaking his head and turning in the other direction.

" Right." Tyr said, landing lightly on the floor as he dropped from the opening. He was definitely not laughing.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Shaz- I know, it's just so him! I mean, I do the same thing when I get excited and hyper. Or very nervous!

sparkycola1- Hope this was enough for you and thanks for the muse. Though I think he wanted to work on my other stories more. Here you go, back in one piece… I hope :P

chaser1- Well I'm glad you liked it, hope you review again.

Drakcir- You live in England? Cool! Wish I did, you guys didn't have the break in the Stargate episodes like we did… course I missed like three so it's a good thing. You aren't the only one with a dirty mind so don't worry about it.

Yullia- No I'm not going to bring him in, in any sense. Though that would be a good way…

Rommie's Voice- Still think there is? I might be having a triangle (so not on purpose) between Dylan, Tyr and Beka. Or not I really don't know. I hope not though.

Parisindy- I'm glad you like the story so much. Here's the next chapter.

Littleredhead- Thanks for waiting so patiently. I knew this took way to long but I have 23 other stories and a ton of homework. Sorry!

A/N: Obviously this story, started before the fourth season, is definitely not fitting in with all of our little revelations this season. So from this moment forth, it is officially AU. Sorry for those who didn't want it to but I don't want to try to incorporate the fourth season into this. Especially since Tyr dies (?).


	7. Sick

Honored Memories

By: Kryptonite

A/N: Sorry this update took so long and sorry it's so short but it was just a thought. I really don't know where to go with this. Also, can everyone tell me just how far they are in the series, that way I can put in spoiler space if I have to.

Tell me what you think, I know it's short and very heavy on Beka but still. Everyone needs their time in the lime light, right? Not to mention it will bring in another side effect of the Mempulse. Enjoy and tell me what you think.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

" Harper? Are you done yet?" Trance asked, entering the machine shop. Looking around she found Harper dozing on the floor under the bench. " I'll take that as a no."

Smiling, Trance left just as quietly as she had entered, running into Tyr once the door had shut behind her.

" Did you need something Tyr?" She asked quietly, noting a disturbing look in his eyes.

" How close are Beka and Dylan?" Trance looked confused at the question, obviously not expecting it.

" What do you mean? She's his first mate. They're best friends, almost as good as Rommie and Dylan." Trance glared suspiciously at Tyr. " Are you feeling alright?"

Tyr's skin was slick with sweat and had a gray undertone. " I'm fine." Tyr walked off, mumbling to himself. Trance just barely heard the words 'Beka', 'Dylan' and 'kill' before he turned the corner.

" Rommie?" Rommie's holographic image appeared in front of Trance.

" Yes Trance?" Trance turned concerned to her friend.

" Keep a close eye on Tyr, would you? He's… different then when he left." 

Rommie nodded, staring off down the corridor Tyr had taken. The image wavered and then disappeared all together. A loud noise was followed by another stream of colorful curses.

" Having that library in his head was not helpful at all." Trance muttered, going in the opposite direction of Tyr to her little greenhouse.

~~~~~

" Beka can I talk to you?" Tyr asked, looking better after having gotten a shower.

" I'm kinda busy now, can you come back later?" She asked rummaging through one of her drawers for something or other.

" It's kind of important." Beka sighed, slamming the drawer shut and dropping her bag at her feet.

" What?" Tyr raised an eyebrow to her impatience.

" Sorry, sorry. I'm just… stressing right now. What do you need?" She asked kinder. Tyr walked towards her until the toes of their shoes were touching. Reaching up a hand he placed it behind her neck before he bent forward, pressing his lips against hers.

~~~~~

" Anyone seen Beka?" Dylan asked, having been waiting for Beka to come talk to him about something in his quarters. She had called him a half-hour ago saying she needed to talk. She still hadn't shown up.

" She was on the Maru the last I saw." Rommie answered, hologram popping up behind him.

" Thanks Rommie." He answered going back out the door and down to where the Eureka Maru was parked. " Beka?" Dylan called when he found the door unlocked and open.

Dylan made it to Beka's room, the door slightly ajar, before he heard anything.

" Sto- I sa- Sto-" Beka's voice was rasping out, being cut off by something or someone as Dylan soon saw.

Charging his force lance Dylan spoke, " I believe she said stop." Tyr did stop as soon as he heard the force lance, levering himself a few centimeters off of Beka as he did. Beka's face twisted in fury at Tyr before she brought her knee up. Tyr had left himself open in his stupidity.

Taking his moment of pain, Beka shoved him off before springing up off her bed.

" Happy to see me?" Dylan asked once Beka stopped behind him, one hand resting on his upper arm.

" You bet." She answered, disgust coloring her voice.

" Rommie, send down one of the droids. I want Tyr thrown into isolation in the med. lab. Care to tell me what happened?" He said, turning to face his second in command.

" Later. Let's just get out of here first." Beka turned tail, moving aside for the droids to drag Tyr out of the room.

" Where you lead, I will follow you." Dylan said, sweeping an arm in the direction of the Maru's exit. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

jeff- I'm glad you liked it.

sparkycola1- Random U's. Got to love them. I do the same thing, it gets annoying after a while. Well I got to work just a little late, seems like, huh?

Annie- Thanks for reviewing and I don't know just yet. I mean, I know my memories are personal private things and I wouldn't want anyone seeing them either.

Drakcir- Good point but it's better than living in the US. Not that there is anything wrong with living here but I'd rather be in Ireland or London or even Japan.

Rommie's Voice- Sorry it took so long. I really don't know, I think he does but… just wait until they go into the Well Of Ages or whatever it is.

Littleredhead- Yes, I do need a straight jacket, got one handy? I now have 27 stories, but only 16 that aren't finished or completed.


	8. Chemical Complications

Honored Memories

By: Kryptonite

A/N: I am so, so, so, so, so, so VERY sorry. I just… couldn't think of anything to write. I'm sorry! *ducks all the rotten fruit thrown at her* Also, sorry this is so short but I'm (again) not 100% sure how to continue from here. I'll get inspired soon… I hope.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

" It's a side effect of the machine. It has to be. I mean, increased paranoia, the sickly tinge to his skin. We've seen this look in his eyes before. The machine is dangerous." Trance added, wrestling with her conscious about Harper continuing to build the replica.

" That still doesn't explain why he attacked Beka." Trance stood up straighter, fidgeting slightly.

" He wasn't in his right frame of mind, he wasn't thinking clearly, a-"

" And?" Dylan asked, sensing there was something else Trance wasn't telling him.

" And apparently the machine creates an effect that releases chemicals in the brain that are also released when… well…"

" Come on Trance, it can't be that bad." Dylan scoffed, crossing his arms over his chest and leaning against the wall.

" The machine releases chemicals in the brain to not only stimulate memories but all the feelings of those memories so that they seem real."

" Yeah, so?" Dylan could well remember. The few moments he'd been strapped in it had felt like he was actually living the memories, not just watching from a ship over three hundred and three years in the future.

" One of the chemicals released, I still haven't determined if it's accidental, as a byproduct, or if it's supposed to be secreted but-" Dylan interrupted her ramblings.

" Just… hurry up."

" One of the chemicals that Tyr's brain produces when he's on the machine is the same chemical secreted during sex. Every human, alien… every brain has a certain amount of dopamine running through their brain on a normal basis. Tyr's dopamine levels are dangerously low, along with his serotonin and norepinephrine levels. This machine's a lot more dangerous than we thought and simply letting Tyr continue to use it will eventually kill him." A long, low whistle was let out behind Dylan and he turned to see Beka standing in the doorway.

" Sounds fun. So, how do we get him off of this stuff?" Trance shrugged.

" The best and only thing we can do at this point is inject him with the chemicals he needs. I'm not saying it'll work and for all we know it'll just kill him faster but it's worth a shot. Not to mention I'd like to take a look at you as well Dylan."

Dylan's head did a whiplash effect as he turned to look at Trance. " Why me?"

" You used the machine as well. I need to make sure that you're chemical levels are as balanced as they should be."

" What about you? You used it to." Beka pointed out from her spot still at the door.

" Yes and I've already been scanned. I'm perfectly fine. And for all we know so will Dylan but we do not want our Captain to be acting on impulses such as Tyr's now do we?"

" No we don't. Try not to hurt me, okay?" Dylan said, plunking down on an examination bed, only half-joking.

" I'll try." Trance promised.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Andromeda-Avatar- Thanks, you're the first person (that I can remember) telling me not to worry about taking so long.

anonymous- Hope you review again (and leave a name).

Natta- Yes. Yes he was.

Drakcir- Does that explain (partially) the Tyr/Beka thing for you? Or at least why Tyr did what he did? Again, partially? And you are correct, Harper hasn't had a turn yet. In fact at this point are genius engineer should be waking up in the machine shop.

Rommie's Voice- I don't mind complaining as long as you review (hint, hint) and depending on what you think it was then (most likely) yes.

Littleredhead- I know I don't need spoilers for peeps in the US – It's everyone else I'm worried about. Not much longer and no memories, sorry!


	9. Short Revelations

Honored Memories

By: Kryptonite

A/N: I got inspired just not soon… Sorry. Course y'all are probably tired of me saying sorry and I'm not even going to bother trying to tell you why I've been so lax in my duties as a writer… Let's just say I've been spending most of my free time at school. On with the story.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

__

" What's going on?" A few of the boys in the tight circle turned to sneer at Harper before turning back to watching whatever was happening. Harper stepped forward, managing to peer over the boys' shoulders.

" Get out of here Seamus." Someone muttered, pushing him back but not fast enough to stop him from seeing the broken and bloody body on the ground.

" What the- Caelan!" Harper tried to push his thin body through the wall of bigger boys.

" Seamus, just leave before you get hurt." Harper ignored the boy's warnings, doing his best to push his way next to his sister. She turned her head just once towards him, eyes already bloodied over and blind to the world. Her cracked lips moved in a final word before Harper was shoved from the room: 'go'.

Harper opened his eyes, counting to ten as he tried to slow his heartbeat down. He blinked his eyes repeatedly, climbing out of his bed when he realized he wasn't going back to sleep.

" Might as well go finish that stupid machine." He muttered, moving to wake himself up by jumping in the shower. Twenty minutes later found Harper dressed and in the machine shop, a pair of headphones pulled over his ears and cranked up as loud as it would go.

~~~~~

" He's been there over two hours." Rommie answered before Dylan could say anything. Dylan had been cleared late last night and released back to his normal duties. The two were watching Harper through the camera in the machine shop.

" He's almost done?"

Rommie cocked an eyebrow, not turning her eyes from the screen. " Far as I can tell. Though with Harper he'll find ten new things to add to make it better."

" If he can figure a way to get Tyr off of it's influence I'll give him as much beer as he can ever drink. And then some." Dylan responded, going to talk to the man.

" He's a genius." Rommie muttered as Dylan walked out the doors.

" I'm counting on it." Rommie turned around, a look of shock on her face, as Dylan shouted back.

" Damn hearing." She muttered again, turning to watch the screen.

" I heard that too Rommie." Dylan's voice echoed, making the AI do her own android impersonation of a human's jump when they were startled. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

sparkycola1- Was that juicy enough for you? Albeit it's not in the whole here 'n now sense of angst but its angst, right? Right.

Drakcir- Well I'm glad it explained it. And what part of Dylan's little 'no one uses this machine' didn't you understand? Trance will have to do some serious stuff to get him to use the machine.

Rommie's Voice- Ask and ye shall receive. Not much but it's something.

Littleredhead- I'm just sorry this update took so long. I've been busy with school and homework and other stuff…

A/N: Well, another walk down memory lane for Harper. Not to mention a few moments of Dylan/Rommie interaction. I need to feature our favorite AI more often, don't I? Yes. Yes I do. So, hopefully it won't take me months for the next update but I can't promise anything.


	10. Spooks

Honored Memories

By: Kryptonite

A/N: Not much to say. Short little chapter because I haven't been able to pump out much more than a few pages for any of my stories. So sue me… actually don't because I don't have any money.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

" Trouble sleeping?" Dylan asked when Harper turned to face him, headphones still blasting. Harper jumped back, screaming with one hand over his chest as he all but cleared the table.

" Don't do that boss." Harper snapped, pulling the headphones off his ears and turning them off. " Don't want to lose the only genius on this rock, now do ya?" Dylan raised an eyebrow.

" I'd like to say I'm pretty smart and I know Rommie's a genius. And Beka's a genius pilot so I think I'm all set for geniuses as of now."

" Ha ha, very funny. So whadda need?" Harper asked, turning back to the machine. " My precious Bell X-1." Harper moaned before draining the last of the can of Sparky-Cola.

" You almost done?" Dylan asked, not bothering to worry about the effects the drink might exact on Harper's neural system. He'd drunk to many for it to have any effect on anything other than his stomach lining. Dylan would worry about that later.

" Just about boss. Make a few modifications to the frequencies on the energy outputs, make sure the thing doesn't accidentally overload and fry your brain and bada bing, bada boom, we're good."

" You say that an awful lot?" Dylan pointed out, pointing his finger at Harper.

" What? Bada Bing, bada boom?"

" No, that it could fry our brains. Do you mind not saying stuff like that?"

" Sure thing boss. I'll just sugar coat the whole turning into a vegetable thing next time, okay?" Harper clapped Dylan on the shoulder as Dylan just gave Harper one of his weird little 'Next time, huh?' looks.

" You do that. I'll just go find Trance." Dylan didn't the comment about short, insane geniuses with power tools but it was implied.

" Adiós amigo." Harper called, flipping the visor down so he could get a little welding in. Dylan thought about asking what Harper had just said but shrugged it off as a trace memory from the library being downloaded into his head. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

sparkycola1- Yes, I think schoolwork is an excuse considering if I get anything less than a B I completely **flip** **out**.

Drakcir- Yes I do take forever to update my stories… I have so many of them and I'm constantly getting new ideas. Not to mention every once in a while I can't write anything. At all. Those times scare me.

Super Unigirl- Yeah I guess Tyr being horny would be funny but… well I actually think it's kind of… depressing, is the best thing I can come up with.

Littleredhead- Thanks for the good luck thing. I need it. I'm glad you liked his dreams.

A/N: Short interaction between Harper and Dylan but I liked it. I've been pumping out all these little short chapters this afternoon. Must not have enough juice in me for longer ones huh? LOL

Anyway, I couldn't think of how Harper usually said bye to people so I just used Spanish… Remember I don't speak any language (I barely have English down) so I used a translation site. I actually had it right, just couldn't spell.

Sorry it took a month.


	11. Lying Flash Traces

Honored Memories

By: Kryptonite

A/N: Short chapter again. But I think short chapters are better because it then doesn't take you years to wade through it.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

" Harper?"

" Yes my gold-skinned goddess?" He answered, turning to face Trance.

" Why did you tell Dylan you weren't done?" She stood in the door, leaning against it, keeping the doors from sliding closed.

" What do you mean? I still have some modifications to make-"

" Lying to me isn't easy Harper, and you've never been that good." Trance walked closer, letting the doors hiss shut behind her. " Why did you tell Dylan it isn't done?" Harper swallowed as Trance got closer, causing him to be pinned to the table.

" Because I don't want anyone to use this stupid thing." Harper mumbled, staring at Trance. Looking into his eyes and seeing the residual fear hidden in their depths Trance took a step back, shaking her head.

" I'm sorry I tried to force you into using the machine."

" It's okay." Harper said, rubbing his neck while looking at the golden beauty. " Is there anything else I can help you with?"

" No Harper, not now. Just… get some sleep, okay? You've been working too hard lately."

" Sure thing." Harper watched Trance walk out before going back to working on the machine. He really did have a few adjustments to make to the machine. Harper glanced to the side table and back to the current metal he was working on. Something neither Dylan nor Trance had noticed, Harper had built five other machines, identical to the first.

~~~~~

" Beka?" Dylan asked, stepping cautiously into the Maru.

" In here." Beka called. When Dylan entered the room he found Beka hanging from the ceiling re-wiring a few items.

" Having fun?"

" Oh yeah," Beka grinned, slightly breathless. " Blood rushing to your head is better than Flash."

" I'll take your word for it." Dylan chuckled slightly as Beka pulled herself up before removing her legs from the hole she had pushed them into and dropping to the floor.

" Need something?" Beka asked wiping her hands on her pants for no reason.

" I'll need a pilot in a little bit. I was thinking of making a jump to follow the Perseid."

" Sounds fun." Beka grinned at Dylan as the two went to walk up to the Andromeda's command deck. " How are we going to track him though?" Dylan placed an arm around Beka's shoulders.

" Do you honestly think Harper doesn't place tags on any of his inventions?" Beka started laughing then, knowing that the Perseid had screwed up when asking for Harper's Bell. If it was still on board his ship it would be easy to track. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

sparkycola1- I'm starting to think you're my adoring fan. Here's more. And yes that chapter did end rather short, didn't it? But I did warn you that it was short at the very top. I'm glad you think I have Harper down to an art. That's always my number one concern when I'm not writing my own characters.

Ash- I'm glad you read my story religiously, must say something for my writing, right? LOL

A/N: We have Harper/Trance and Dylan/Beka interaction. So the did the Perseid screw up? Is Trance really seriously going to back off of Harper using the machine? What in the 'verse is going to happen to Tyr? Will I ever update in less than a month's time? So many questions, so few answers.


	12. It Never Goes Smooth

Honored Memories

By: Kryptonite

A/N: Not much to say…

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

" I'm picking up a signal matching the frequency Harper gave me." Harper grinned, looking up from the panel he was working on.

" My baby's coming home to me!" He half-shouted.

" Calm down Mr. Harper. It might not be." Dylan answered, only minimally paying attention.

" Oh, come on boss." Harper whined, not moving from his station.

" Harper, we are to get the Perseid to tell us how to reverse the effects so we can save Tyr from becoming a vegetable. If in the process we manage to re-obtain your Bell X-1, we'll just see when that happens."

" Alright." He mumbled, suddenly not as interested in finding the Perseid.

" Beka?" Dylan questioned, half turning to the blonde.

" Hang on." She answered, warning them they were about to enter slipstream. A second later the portal opened and they were in the strands.

~~~~~

Trance watched over Tyr, jerking slightly as they entered slipstream. She took a deep breath before heading over to the cabinets and pulling out a small needle. The needle slipped under Trance's gold skin as she fought down the sick feeling. A rustling behind her made her snap her attention to the Nietzschean. His arm pressed against her throat as she was pinned to the counter behind her.

" Shh." Was all he said, placing one finger to his lips before he knocked her unconscious. Trance fell to the ground watching Tyr slip out of the room before everything turned to black.

~~~~~

" Dylan." Rommie's voice called after they had jerked out of slipstream.

" Yes Rommie?"

" The Ambassador's ship is within communications range. I didn't expect them to be this close to the slip portal." Beka said, reading the information that was spewing over her screen.

" All the better, they don't have time to get away. Open a channel."

" Dylan-" Rommie tried again, but did as she was told.

****

" Ah, Captain Hunt what a pleasant surprise." Ambassador Valence's smiling, gray face showed up on the screen.

" I wish I could say the same Ambassador. I was wondering if we might be able to request your presence on our ship?" Dylan thought through his words carefully, not wanting to tip his hat.

****

" Whatever for?" Dylan could see that Valence's smile was starting to become strained.

" Mr. Harper has been having problems with the blueprints you gave him. The copy of the machine doesn't work nearly as well and we can't seem to stop using it long enough for anyone else too. You understand our dilemma, don't you?" He visibly relaxed on the other side of the screen.

****

" Of course. I'll be over in just a moment." At those words, the screen clicked off, being replaced by the symbol of the commonwealth.

" Well that was interesting. Think a lot of people have tracked him down once they knew that that stupid thing did?" Dylan asked his crew not turning his back.

" Dylan." Dylan sighed before turning to the android. Before he could speak, Rommie did. " Trance is unconscious in the med. lab and Tyr is currently hiding. You might want to get him tied up before the Ambassador returns. Otherwise we just might have a dead Perseid on our hands before we can reverse the Mempulse's effects."

Harper's voice was heard behind Dylan, saying what everyone on the bridge was thinking. " Oh crap."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A/N: Well no one reviewed so… I think I might cry… not really. Here's an update, not much but it's an idea I can go with and that's what counts right? So, anyone else wonder why Tyr suddenly woke up when he's supposed to be drugged?


	13. Kidnapped

Honored Memories

By: Kryptonite

A/N: Why do I even have this here?

* * *

Dylan, Beka and Rommie were currently scanning the ships for Tyr's life signs, desperately trying to find him before the Perseid arrived on board. Harper had been sent to direct the Perseid to secure quarters without tipping their hand at anything. 

" Remind me again why we chose Harper as the guard?" Beka grumbled over a head set, talking directly to Dylan.

" Because Trance is unconscious, and the three of us are needed to find Tyr." Dylan paused, looking slowly around the corner, ready to jump back should the genetic mass that was Tyr Anasazi come flying at him.

" He's going to give it away the first instant that slimes foot touches the deck."

" Then it's a good thing his foot is never going to touch the deck." Dylan commented, taking a loophole in Beka's argument. Beka rolled her eyes, doing her own amount of slinking around corners.

" He's stationed directly in between you both. Beka go down a floor and to the right, Dylan-"

" Up and to the left, I know."

" Actually," Rommie stopped him from turning left. " You are facing Beka and to her right so you have to turn left."

" I… right." Dylan suddenly remembered that they had started the approach from opposite ends of the ship, headed towards each other, not moving in the same general direction.

&

" Ambassador Valence, how's it hanging?" Harper asked the Ambassador stepped onto the ship, his two bodyguards following close behind. Harper looked slightly aback at the shadows that flanked the Ambassador. They looked like a cross between Nietzscheans on Flash and Perseids.

" The sooner we can fix the Mempulse the sooner 'what's hanging' will be better."

Harper recoiled slightly at the Perseid's bad attitude. " Uh, Dylan wants you to wait to start the repairs until he's present so that you can give him a better explanation of how it works than I can."

" The great Seamus Harper admitting that he doesn't understand how something works." Harper managed to keep his features smooth of the confusion he was feeling. The Ambassador had yet to move a step, much less be nice.

" I haven't really gotten around to pulling it apart and figuring it out yet. I've been busy keeping the Andromeda in repair." The Ambassador smiled, more of a smirk really.

" That's good to hear. I wouldn't want anyone to know more than they should. Take him." In the next instant Harper was reliving a nightmare but from the first person perspective as he was dragged into the ship by the two bodyguards.

* * *

A/N: I think I can sum up what everyone's thinking: What. The. Hell. Anyone, I wanted to do something with Harper that was more than just this machine. Of course it could also be that it's 12:30 in the AM and I've been up since about four minutes to ten this morning. 

Episode 121 (It Makes A Lovely Light) refers to Trance having a bad reaction to slipstream. It doesn't make a whole lot of sense that that would be the only time she has a bad reaction. I mean, they jump through slipstream all the time. She has to have some reaction to that as well, right? Or is just me twisting the universe to my own will again?

Andromeda when I read what you wrote I swear I practically squealed in delight. There _is_ another Stargate fan floating around in this section! Yay! And I'm not doing a cross over (too confusing) so no, it's not a Goa'uld. I was just remembering how what's his face that helped Harper with building his little time machine had this semi-high annoying voice.

Cookies to everyone who reviewed. Enjoy.


End file.
